Ice Queen and the Ice Prince
by cornholio4
Summary: A short one-shot, in her ice Palace, Elsa meets a stranger who may have more than one thign in common with her! Loki/Elsa


**Ice Queen and the Ice Prince**

There she was, Elsa the Queen of Arendelle, but after her coronation she had to escape to the mountains where she used her ice powers to build her own ice kingdom.

Here no one would have to be hurt by her powers ever again – especially not her sister Anna, even if it meant never seeing her again.

It was for the best, as long as she was alone no one would ever get harmed because of her. A short time later she saw a strange man in a green cloak walking up the ice stairs of her ice palace.

She glared at the figure and tried to send icy spikes at him but then suddenly he disappeared and she looked on confused. "Hello there..." she heard a voice and gasped, turning around she saw the man was now standing behind her smiling.

He had long black hair and along with his green jacket he was also wearing gold and black armour. "Bit cold for Summer, isn't it?" he chuckled lightly "did you make it like this."

"Yes I did..." she muttered and faced the man darkly "if you were smart you would stay away from me, right now!"

"I don't think such a pretty girl would be a danger to me..." the man chuckled again causing Elsa to blush right there.

"I caused this snow to appear..." Elsa muttered facing this unusual man who seemed unphased by her ice glare "does that bother you?"

"not really." the man replied shaking his head lightly "the cold never bothered me anyway..."

He then materialised an ice pick out of his hands and Elsa stared at her in deep shock, there were other who had powers like her? Was she not actually the only one with powers like hers?

"Loki of Asgard..." the man offering a handshake to Elsa and she discrepantly accepted it with nothing actually happened and it seemed like he was not affected.

"Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa said comfortably to Loki with a smile, the first real smile she had in a long time.

Elsa felt at peace with her new friend, she managed to share the story of how and why she had gone up there. "That is dreadful..." Loki said to Elsa with a sympathetic look on his face "but if only my parents and sibling were as caring as yours had been."

Loki then shared his story: he was adopted by the King of Asgard but in danger of him stealing the throne from his arrogant jerk bully of a biological son, he had casted him out hoping Loki and his freak powers would get him killed.

The king had always favoured his brother over him, despite the fact he was well-behaved and his brother was a warrior who did not care what innocent got hurt as long as he got a chance to kill someone in a fight.

Elsa felt extremely sorry for what her new friend had to go through and she then realised she now had someone who had to go through similar to what she had to go through with her powers and he had it worse – at least her sibling and parents cared for him.

Loki...he had no one...until now...

This was extremely stupid and hypocritical she realised in her head, since just a short time ago she had told Anna how stupid she was being thinking she had found true love with a guy that she had just met.

Yet despite that...she thought she had found it herself in Loki.

For the first time in forever...she had someone to relate to...

As she was going to sleep that night she faced Loki and said "Loki..."

Loki faced her and asked in a gentle tone "yes Elsa my friend?"

"I think I love you..."

With that she decided to fall asleep not wanting to see his reaction, in case it would lead to rejection.

But she smiled as she heard Loki say something softly that sounded like:

"Love you"

**

Loki thought this was genius, his oafish brother and his so called father would still be after him hoping to punish him more for the harmless fun he had in Midgard that lead to what the Midgardans called "the Battle of New York".

Luckily he knew portals of the Nine Realms that not even the great Heimdall was aware of and it led to this place that he was not aware off, fortunately he had discovered this girl who seemed similar to him with his powers.

After listening to the girl's stupid story he decided to spin a story of his own – one that had ounces of truth in it but most of the details were either exaggerated or made up.

With her by his side he would have an ally if the Asgardian army of his brother's little band of Avengers came to find him, that night before they were going to sleep Elsa actually told him that she loved him!

After the girl went to sleep he whispered in a soft tone:

"Elsa..._if only there was someone who loved you_..."

Sometimes trickery and misdirection was too easy for him to accomplish.

**I loved the film Frozen and I decided to write a story shipping my favourite character form the film Elsa and my absolute favourite villain ever the MCU Loki!**

**At the same time I did not want to write Loki as OOC. Let's face it despite what fangirls claim otherwise, romance is not Loki's thing...but tricks and misdirection sure is!**

**Previously posted on Deviantart but I decided to post it on here as well.**


End file.
